Untuk apa?
by kuraublackpearl
Summary: Kata cinta yang tak sejalan dengan hati, hanya akan menjadi sebuah ilusi semu. Kebahagiaan tak alan sempurna bila cinta yang di dapat hanya ilusi.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto  
Gs FemNaruto

 _"Untuk apa? Untuk apa cinta tanpa kejujuran"_

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Naru?" Seseorang pria berparas tampan, berambut brunet panjang bernama Hyuga Neji bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya pada gadis cantik berambut pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Ya Neji, aku harus melepas dia yang tak ingin bertahan dan berjuang bersama ku, karena kini hatinya bukan lagi milik ku" sambil menutup mata dan menghela nafas agar sesak melanda hatinya menghilang.

"Baiklah, Naru" hanya bantuan kecil itu yang dapat pria ini lakukan untuk sahabat serta gadis yg sedari dulu diam-diam iya cintai, tetapi tak dapat di jangkau karena sang gadis telah memiliki kekasih hati.

Memantapkan hati dan menuntun gadis cantik itu berjalan di keramaian pesta ulang tahun pernikahan sang sepupu Uzumaki Kyuubi, yang kini telah berganti marga mengikuti jejak sang suami menjadi Uchiha Kyuubi.

Perlahan-lahan Neji dan sang adik Hyuga Hinata membantu menuntun sang gadis berjalan menuju panggung, tempat para pemain musik untuk menghibur para tamu undangan yg hadir pada acara Garden Party.

Setelah sampai sang pria bersurai brunet tersebut menghampiri sang penyanyi dan membisikan sesuatu, dan sang penyanyi menganggukan kepala tanda setuju. Hinata yang melihat tanda dari sang kakak berjalan dan membantu sahabat sang kakak berjalan melewati tangga, agar dapat naik ke atas panggung.

Setelah sampai di atas sang gadis mencoba meraba disekitarnya, mencari keberadaan microfon dan menggengam di tangan kecilnya serta memasang senyuman tiga jari yang dapat memikat setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Selamat siang, terima kasih di hari yg bahagia ini saya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Kyuubi nee-san dan Itachi nii-san, untuk ulang tahun pernikahannya yg ke dua. Semoga pernikahan ini akan selalu berjalan dengan harmonis hingga hanya maut yg dapat memisahkan". Sambil tersenyum dan memandang kosong kearah depan para undangan yg hadir.

Ya, sang gadis Namikaze Naruto, hanya dapat memandang dengan tatapan hampa. Manik seindah saphirenya agak mengeruh, namun tak dapat menghilangkan kecantikan paras alaminya serta kehangatan yang tersimpan di balik kedua matanya yg kini buta.

"Dan izinkan saya sekiranya membawakan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yg special yaitu kekasih saya Uchiha Sasuke dan kini tengah berdiri di antara para undangan yg hadir dan sekaligus menghibur para undangan yg ada di pesta ini".

Kontan saja seluruh para undangan sibuk berbisik-bisik membicarakan sekiranya lagu apa yg akan di nyanyikan putri tunggal dari pasangan bangsawan Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut.

Ya, semua kalangan pebisnis dan kalangan sosialita di negara Hi tentu mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin antara putri tunggal sang konglomerat sekaligus bangsawan Namikaze-Uzumaki dengan putra bungsu pengusaha sukses Uchiha Fugaku, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sosok tersebut adalah pria bermata onix serta berambut reven melawan gravitasi Uchiha Sasuke, hanya terdiam di samping sang ayah dan mencoba menebak lagu apa yg akan di bawakan oleh sang kekasih. Di awali dengan petikan gitar yg di bawakan oleh Neji kemudian di susul oleh Hinata yang memainkan grand piano.

Sasuke lelaki itu mendengar nyanyian sang kekasih hanya dapat terdiam, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Seakan setiap nyanyian yg kini didengarnya mengembalikan semua ingatan beberapa bulan yg lalu iya lakukan.

Ya, penghkianatan yg telah iya lakukan bersama sang sahabat perempuan dari kekasihnya sendiri. Gadis dari keluarga Haruno yg membuatnya tak mampu mempertahankan kesetiaan cinta, serta janji yg tak akan menyakiti hati gadis yg telah di cintainya sedari sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Kini cinta yg telah iya jaga agar tak kandas malah berakhir karena kesalahan dan kebodohannya sendiri.

Kini sang kekasih menyuarakan kebenaran melewati sebuah lagu, yg seakan menampar kesadarannya serta menohok hati kecilnya. Musik telah berhenti berbunyi, yg tersisa hanya ada keheningan. Tak seorang pun dapat berucap, masih meresapi suara emas sang putri tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Untuk apa, cinta tanpa kejujuran? Untuk apa sebuah status kita pertahankan, bila sudah tak lagi cinta". Kata-kata penggalan lagu tersebut adalah kata yang di keluarkan sang gadis sambil menghela nafas yg seakan terasa berat.

"Kata cinta yg tak sejalan dengan hati, seharusnya tak perlu di keluarkan sas. Hanya akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan, yg mengrogoti hati dan membuat sebuah ilusi semu, kebahagiaan tak akan sempurna apabila cinta yg di dapat hanyalah ilusi."

"Mungkin Tuhan mengambil sementara penglihatanku, tetapi Tuhan tak mengambil fikiran dan pendengaran ku".

Sang reven ingin rasanya mengeluarkan kata-kata penyangkalan, tetapi semua seakan tertelan kembali ke kerongkongan tak dapat menyuarakan apa yg ada di fikirannya kini.

"Aku memang buta sasuke, tapi aku masih dapat merasa. Dan sebelum musibah itu terjadi aku melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua mata ku". "Dan kurasa, lebih baik kita berhenti disini sebelum terlanjur lebih banyak lagi kebohongan yg kau beri untuk ku". Naruto mencoba menahan cairan bening yg seakan ingin meloloskan diri dari bendungannya.

"Semoga, kau dapat bahagia dengan wanita yg kini telah mengisi hatimu, dan terima kasih atas waktu 4 tahun kebersamaan yg telah kita lewati bersama". Setelah mengatakan semua isi hatinya , Naruto turun kembali dan di pimpin oleh Neji dan Hinata dan berjalan menuju keluarga Uchiha, lebih tepatnya ke arah Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Naru" panggil Kyuubi serta kedua pasangan Namikaze yg melihat sang buah hati berjalan menghampiri mereka di bantu oleh Neji dan Hinata.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san dan nee-san maaf aku sedikit menodai hari ulang tahun pernikahan mu" sambil tersenyum minta maaf pada pasangan Uchiha muda yg tengah mengadakan acara tersebut.

"Tak apa Naru" balas Itachi yg memaklumi sang adik ipar yg telah di anggapnya bagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Merasa sedih dan kecewa melihat sang adik telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Naruto.

Kushina dan Minato yg tak tahan melihat sang anak bersedih berinisiatif berpamitan kepada sang sahabat Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Ku rasa urusan kami telah selesai disini kami pamit undur diri Fugaku, Mikoto" hanya kata itu yg terlontar dari sang kepala keluarga Namikaze.

"Ya,maafkan atas kesalahan putra ku Khusina, Minato" jawab sang nyonya Uchiha senior.

"Semua telah terjadi Mikoto, ini juga adalah kesalahan kami, yg terlalu mempercayakan hati putri ku kepada anak bungsu mu" tutur kata Khusina menambah rasa bersalah keluarga Uchiha. Tak ingin berlama-lama akhirnya Khusina beserta Minato, dan Hyuga bersaudara pergi meninggalkan pesta taman yg di adakan di rumah besar keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam seribu bahasa dan rasa penyesalan yg berkecamuk di dalam benaknya, melihat perempuan yg masih membekas di hati pergi meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa berbalik dan memberi maaf untuk terakhir kalinya.

The End

Please vote & komen untuk membantu saya yang masih di tahap pemula agar kedepannya dapat menulis lebih baik dan memuaskan. ^_^


End file.
